Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1263 |rating = |running time = 56 minutes}} Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories is a UK VHS cassette that is released on 1st June 1992 by The Video Collection. Episodes # The Deputation - When Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, the other engines give the twins their full support. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas is being conceited but when he shows off to Percy and Toby one morning, he finds himself an unwelcome guest in the Stationmaster's house. # Daisy - Thomas is in trouble. The Fat Controller sends for Daisy, a diesel rail-car to help run his Railway. Daisy is spoilt and hard to please - as everyone soon discovers. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is difficult. Percy is annoyed and Toby tries to help the situation with surprising results. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Wrong Road - Edward suggests Gordon runs on a branch line for a change. Proud Gordon the main line engine refuses until one day he travels on a branch line by mistake. # Edward's Exploit - Gordon, James and Henry are teasing Edward for being old, but later an accident on an important journey shows just how strong Edward can be. # Ghost Train - Percy tells Thomas and Toby a ghost story. Thomas laughs it off - at first. # Woolly Bear - Percy enjoys helping at hay-making time, but sometimes he makes Thomas late. Thomas is cross until something happens which makes him most amused. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. Credits Trivia * The front cover of the UK re-release features an image from The Runaway. Goofs * On the back cover of the UK re-release, The Diseasel is misnamed "The Diesel" and the T in Percy's Predicament is not in bold like the rest of the title. No Trailers Opening (Original 1992 release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of The Deputation (1986) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (1986) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Closing * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers Opening (1993 Re-release) # Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Britt Allcroft Presents # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro # Start of The Deputation (1986) Closing (1993 Re-release) # End of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (1986) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1993 re-issue The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery GhostTrainandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine TheDeputation1986titlecard.png ThomasComestoBreakfast1986titlecard.png Daisy(episode)1986UKtitlecard.png PercysPredicament1986titlecard.png TheDisesasel1986titlecard.png WrongRoad1986titlecard.png EdwardsExploit1986titlecard.png GhostTrain1986titlecard.png WoollyBear1986titlecard.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1986titlecard.png thomas-the-tank-engine-GHOST-TRAIN-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company credit (1991 version) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Central Independent Television Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:Shepperton Studios Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp)